The present invention relates to energy conversion and more particularly to a rechargeable and/or refuelable high specific power delivery and high specific energy storage system.
A large number of portable power delivery and energy storage electrical devices including automobiles, golf carts, forklift trucks, garden appliances, construction equipment, portable motors and lighting units, require long life and reliable means for high specific power delivery and high specific energy storage capability ("specific" meaning with respect to weight). Low cost and long life energy storage systems are needed in the above applications and also in connection with data processors and instruments and load levelling. The state of the art, including the most promising of current R&D efforts, is summarized in Iammartino, "New Batteries Are Coming", Chemical Engineering magazine, pp 48-50, Jan. 20, 1975. The research and development efforts include use of the electrochemical pairs zinc-nickel oxide, metal-air (oxygen), sodium-sulfur, lithium - sulfide, zinc-chlorine and my own prior efforts with iron-ferric chloride.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide such a system free of the disadvantages of prior systems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide low cost of initial capital equipment consistent with the preceding object.
It is a further object of the invention to provide low operating costs consistent with one or more of the prececing objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide indefinitely long life of capital equipment consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide substantially hazard-free operation and handling consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide capability of being "refueled" immediately consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide capability of being recharged electrically consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to avoid the necessity for a complex chemical supply network of logistics consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide odorless operation consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide low freezing temperatures consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for complete discharge with no damage consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide simple means of indicating remaining energy consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide indefinitely long charge retention consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide that when the system is turned off, there is no power available at the terminals, thus making the system electrically safe to handle when "deactivated" consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide extremely plentiful and non-polluting materials employed consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an energy conversion device for which simple manufacturing methods can be employed consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.